The Specialist and the Schoolgirl
by MichaelCross
Summary: A woman tells her child a love story. Anyone care to guess who it is? Oneshot


The Specialist and the Schoolgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Author's notes: This is my first FMP one-shot. Just thought I'd try it and see how well it's received.

Late at night in Tokyo, an attractive young woman is sitting by her picture window. It's gotten to be an everyday thing for her, even after since she got the call that her husband had to go on duty. She wished him luck and still maintains a vigil, going on the fourth night.

Suddenly, she hears a child's voice behind her. "Mommy, I can't sleep. Could you read me a story, please?" She looks behind her and sees her son, a spitting image of her husband.

She then smiles and says, "Sure, come on up here, baby. I think I'll tell you a story that is not in any books. Would you like that?" When the boy nods, she proceeds. "Once upon a time, there were two young people, a boy and a girl. One was a Specialist in every kind of combat while the other was a schoolgirl, living a plain and ordinary life. That is until the Specialist came along."

She hears the boy giggling and goes on. "The Specialist was assigned to protect the girl, no matter what. You see, the girl had uncommon mental abilities found only in certain kinds of people. They were called 'The Whispered'. As such, they were constantly targeted for exploitation of their abilities. Fortunately, however, there was an organization dedicated to keeping the 'Whispered' safe. It's name was Mithril."

The boy looks up and says, "Wow. Was it love at first sight for them?"

The woman shakes her head no and says, "Not at first. You see, when she first met him, she thought that he was a freak. But, at the same time, she also found him interesting. Only he had what it took to make her feel alive everyday. From tackling people to blowing up shoe lockers, he did it all. He had been a soldier most of his life."

"What about his parents? Weren't they worried about him?"

"His parents died when he was a child. He swore revenge on the people who had killed them. Ultimately, he got his revenge. That was when Mithril found him and gave him a better life. When he was given his new assignment, he had just gotten done rescuing another 'Whispered' girl. He was also a member of the SRT."

"What's the SRT? Sounds like a military S.W.A.T. Team."

"Something along those lines, yes. In any case, ever since they met, her life had never been the same. But, he also kept her safe, even after she would hit him with her halisen. But he didn't really mind it a whole lot. After all, he had been through much worse in the past. He also worked with two other members of the SRT. One was a flirtatious marksman while the other was a former Marine that swore like there were no tomorrow."

The boy then asks, "What were their names?"

She replies, "For now, I'll just tell you their designations. The schoolgirl was 'Angel', the Specialist was 'Urzu 7', the Marine was 'Urzu 2' and the marksman was 'Urzu 6'. 'Urzu 7' was facing his most difficult challenge. You see, 'Angel' was not supposed to know about him or his purpose, nor the Japanese Government."

"So he was like, undercover? That kind of thing?"

"Yep, that he was. Of course, having seen so much war, he had a hair trigger. Any perceived danger around her, he'd take care of and say, 'It's not a problem'. Of course, this drove the poor girl nuts at times. In fact, he drove her crazy most of the time. Their bond grew even stronger when he was forced to reveal his mission and identity to the girl." She then sighs and says, "'Angel' then saw a picture of 'Urzu 7' with his old squad. He was ready to throw his life away, just to buy her enough time to get to safety. But 'Angel' wouldn't hear of it. She didn't want him to throw his life away. Because as much as she hated to admit it, he was growing on her. To her, he was worth saving."

She then clears her throat and goes on. "As soon as they reached safety, they were together a lot more often. Over time, their feelings toward one another grew. Of course, since 'Urzu 7' didn't really know much about romance, 'Angel' had to help him along the way."

"That was rather nice of her."

The woman then laughs and says, "That it was, that it was. One day, they had gotten tired of dancing around their feelings and confessed their love to one another. Some time later, 'Angel' found that she would be having 'Urzu 7's child. When he found out, he was numb at first, then hopeful. He had Mithril change his status to 'on-call' only for serious emergencies."

She looks at her son and adds, "When they learned it was a boy they would be having, 'Angel' decided on the perfect name for him. They married in the Hospital Chapel and had their son baptized at the same time."

The boy then asks, "What did they name him?"

She smiles and replies, "Sagara. Sousuke Sagara Jr."

Sousuke Jr. looks up at his mom and says, "You mean you're 'Angel', Mommy?"

Kaname Sagara nods and says, "That's right, Sousuke. You look so much like your Daddy, that I had to name you after him. Of course, there is one difference between the two of you."

"What's that, Mommy?"

Kaname smiles and replies, "You don't have your Daddy's scar."

Sousuke Jr. asks, "How'd he get it, Mommy?"

"I think I'll let him tell you all about it. Provided, of course, that he's not out on patrol." Seeing the quizzical look on Sousuke Jr's face, she explains further. "Out on patrol means killed in action."

Sousuke Jr. says, "I will hope for that, Mommy. I want him to come home so he can tell us both more about his life."

Kaname is about to reply when their door opens. Grabbing a Desert Eagle from their coffee table, she points it at the door and demands, "Halt! Who goes there?"

A male voice replies, "Guess who's home, Kaname."

Kaname lowers the hammer and says, "Geez, Sousuke. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Do you want to wind up out on patrol?"

Sousuke smiles and replies, "I would find that to be most unacceptable. Hey, son. Were you a good boy for Mommy?"

Sousuke Jr. smirks and replies, "Affirmative, 'Urzu 7'. Daddy, how'd you get your scar?"

Sousuke looks at Kaname, grins and says, "I figured it'd happen sooner or later. Kurz and Melissa are coming by tomorrow. As are Lt. Commander Kalinin and the Captain. As for my scar, it'll have to wait for another time. Come on, off to bed for you."

"Aww, Daddy." Sousuke chuckles as he lifts his son onto his shoulder and carries him into his room.

Once he gets Sousuke Jr tucked in, he says, "Good night, my son."

"Good night, Daddy." Sousuke nods at his son, turns on his nightlight, turns off the ceiling light and closes the door.

He then finds Kaname sitting down, a content smile on her face. She asks, "Is he asleep now?"

"He should be. How are you feeling, Kaname?"

Blushing, Kaname replies, "It's funny you should ask. Sousuke, I'm pregnant. I just found out today. How did the mission go?"

Sousuke, floored at the news, recovers enough of his wits to reply, "As well as can be expected. Arbalest came up on top, once again. It seems that Gauron's empire had stretched even further than we thought."

Kaname frowns and says, "That means you may be called into action again." She then sighs and remembers that she had married a soldier. One that is on call 24/7, come rain or shine.

Sousuke then smiles and says, "Not much chance of that happening, Kaname. I'm now a trainer. I put in my papers when I got back to Merida Island. Of course, the Captain wasn't too thrilled with my decision. But she understood that I have a family now. So, effective tomorrow, I'll be training new recruits."

Her face beaming with joy, Kaname wraps Sousuke in a warm embrace and covers him with kisses, saying, "I'm so proud of you. But, war's been your whole life just about. Aren't you going to miss it?"

Sousuke shrugs and replies, "Somewhat. But right now there's no other place I'd prefer to be than right here with you and our children."

"Oh Sousuke."

"Kaname." The happy couple then wrap each other and start kissing each other passionately.


End file.
